


Gota love Halloween

by RosesAndPoisenIvy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndPoisenIvy/pseuds/RosesAndPoisenIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its halloween what will happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gota love Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know its late but i don't care that much.

It was Halloween night and the people of the candy kingdom were getting ready to go trick or treating. But they go for fruit, not candy…. because they are candy. Princess Bubblegum has been working on her costume for a few weeks now, and she was finally finished and was excited to show her friend, Marceline. She was also excited to see what Marceline was going to be. This was the first Halloween that they were going to be hanging out together. Bubblegum was so excited & decided to go and change into her outfit. As she was changing, her balcony door opened and someone slipped in. When she was finished, she moved to the mirror to make sure that she looked okay. As she was looking at her self, the secret guest in her room spoke up and said in a deep voice, “Bonnie you look good.” Bubblegum screamed and turned to face a wolf. As they stood staring face to face the wolf opened its mouth, showing a row of teeth, sharp as knives. Bubblegum would have run away but she was paralyzed with fear. She thought that the wolf was going to eat her, so she closed her eyes and waited until she felt a rough wet thing go over her cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw her friend, Marceline, with a wide grin on her face, laughing. When she finally caught her breath she smirked and said, “Bonnie you look good.” Bubblegum finally snapped out of her state of fear and said, “You suck!” then pouted. Marceline laughed again then kissed bubblegum on the cheek and said “Did you like my costume?” Bubblegum fround “That wasn’t fair, you can shape shift! That’s cheating Marcy. The raven-haired girl smiled “Ok, ok!” she pulled out a bag and said, “ok here’s my real costume.” and flew into the bathroom. When she came out wearing a white mask covering half of her face and a black tux and a shirt with a white fluffy collar. Bubblegum just stared and then finally said, “You look amazing!” (When in reality, she wanted to say, “You look so hot right now!”). Marceline grinned, “Well, you are my Christine” Bubblegum blushed and Marcy did as well. At that point, Peppermint knocked on the door, “Master Finn and Sir Jake are here, and so are their dates. They are waiting for you two.” Bubblegum blushed at him knowing that Marceline would be in her room, “We’re coming!”, and with that she opened the door. “How did you know that Marceline was here with me?” questioned Bubblegum. Peppermint smiled and said, “The sun is down, where else would she be.” Hearing this Bubblegum blushed once again and replied, “Well let’s be on our way” With that, the three of them walked to the front door. Finn and Flame princess were standing there. Finn was wearing a knight outfit, and Flame princess was looking just about the same. Then again, she’s unable to wear any form of clothing because it would burn right off. But her normal dress that’s on fire looked nice, and Finn looked happy, so that’s good. Jake and Lady were both dressed as each other. Lady was painted head to toe in yellow paint, and Jake was stretched out and painted all the colors of the rainbow. When Marceline and her got to the group, Finn said that they both looked good and then said “I’m so ready to go get some cand-” Then he stopped and said, “I’m so happy to go get some fruit!” but he didn’t look too happy. Marceline floated over and said, “Don’t worry, I have some candy for you!” Finn lighted up again and said, “Let’s go!”, so they went out of the castle. When they had gone to all the houses in the candy kingdom, they went back to the castle and went though all the fruit. Marceline drank all the red out of all of her fruit. When Finn and everyone else were done with the candy Marcy brought them, they packed up and got ready to leave. Bubblegum and Marcy waved them out then they went back to Bubblegum’s bedchamber. When they got there, Marcy saw Bonnie yawn, so she said good night and tucked her in to her bed. After getting her in to her pjs, bubblegum fell fast asleep. Marcy landed down and kissed her on the forehead and then said “Till next time, I’ll bring you to the darkness of the night.” Then she flew out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some phantom of the opera stuff in there.


End file.
